She Made It Look Good
by stickynotelover
Summary: By the time they arrived back home, the two had come to an understanding. (Light Laxana, but can be seen as both romantic and friendship)


He was gonna barf, he knew it. He could feel the nauseous roll of his stomach as the bile began to slowly make its way up his throat before suddenly retreating back down.

He almost felt like cursing his high immune system.

Her laughter made him aware he wasn't alone in his plight and made him feel all the more sick.

The train ride back to Magnolia from the Grand Magic Tournament would have been pleasant for him, at least as pleasant as constant motion sickness could get, if he were by himself to suffer in his involuntary misery. But, unfortunately, this did not end up being the case.

Of all people to end up in the same train cabin with, it just _**had**_to be _**her**_.

"I'm starting to see the resemblance between you and Natsu." Cana stated with poorly hidden amusement. Not like she was trying to hide it anyways.

Laxus tried to give her a scathing look, with a retort on his tongue, but it was in vain as another wave of motion sickness hit him. He slumped forward, placing his head between his knees and groaned pitifully. He knew she probably wasn't, but he wanted to believe the Card mage was causing the train to sway more so than usual.

Cana laughed again, enjoying the Lightening Dragon Slayer's discomfort, more than she probably should, but it was difficult not to find the whole thing hilarious when she had never seen him in such a state before.

It was odd to see him so vulnerable and she figured she would never get this opportunity to witness it again.

And the moment she thought that, Cana saw Laxus fighting the masked member of Shadow Tail flash through her mind. She immediately frowned, no longer thinking his suffering as funny as a moment ago.

Even though the fight she and the rest of the crowd witnessed was an illusion, it was a very elaborate one.

Even though she knows now that it didn't really happen, she still couldn't stop her teeth from clinching at the memory of seeing him being beaten down over and over again.

The brunette took a good look at the bent over man before her and decided that, although the situation currently lost its humor, he still was completely pathetic.

When she voiced this, he simply gave her the bird.

Laxus was determined to ignore his unwanted companion for the rest of the trip, deeming it better to wallow in his agony then to entertain the drunk.

He should have known she wouldn't allow him to ignore her, when he was suddenly overwhelmed by the tang of alcohol and scent of whatever type of perfume she was wearing as she plopped down next to him.

"Alright come here, you baby," Cana instructed sitting crossed-legged, facing him, patting her lap in emphasis.

His expression spoke volume as they stared silently at each other. She just looked at him expectantly, her expression saying how she wouldn't let him turn her down without socking him in the face.

Laxus reluctantly laid his head down on her lap, wishing he could have just made a run for it. At least, that was before she started to gently run her fingers through his hair and he cursed at how she was making him feel awkward. When his stomach started to turn again, he decided he didn't care and would just let her do as she pleased.

"You were pretty cool, by the way."

He squinted up at her, trying to fight against his unending battle with the motion sickness and trying to understand her comment at the same time.

"What?," he asked hoarsely once the nausea dead down again.

She grinned at him, hitting him full force with it, never once stopping her fingers brushing through his blond crop.

"When you defeated all of Shadow Tail, I gotta admit, that was pretty awesome!"

The young man just blinked up at the young woman dumbly.

She confused him greatly.

"Uh...thanks," he said simply, and was amazed at how her grin grew.

Laxus couldn't help but smirk himself, she had that effect on people.

Her right arm caught his eye, and even though the mark was now gone, he imagined the Fairy Glitter tattooed to her arm still.

"You know," he looked up to her again, "you were pretty cool yourself."

Cana's cheeks took on a slight flush, amusing him greatly, but the grin never left her face.

"Thanks, I made it look good, didn't I?," she stated proudly, showing off her arm as if she still bared the emblem of Mavis's power.

Laxus felt more relaxed and less queasy than when the train first left the station.

"Yeah, you made it look good."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! This is my first Fairy Tail oneshot and I hope everyone enjoys it!**


End file.
